A process of this type is known, for example, from US 2006/0045785 A1. In this process, cold spraying is used to repair worn regions of a turbine blade by renewed application of material. For this purpose, the blade which comprises a titanium alloy has material comprising either the same titanium alloy or a related titanium alloy applied to it and, in the context of further processing, heat treatment is carried out and the final contour is produced, for example, by means of grinding. A similar process, in particular for repairing cracks in the surface of turbine blades, is described in US 2002/0066770 A1.